itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Paddy's Pub
Paddy's Pub (or Paddy's Irish Pub) is an unsuccessful Irish bar in South Philadelphia. Paddy's is owned and operated by members of "The Gang": * Mac - Mac is the pub's most active manager, and a co-owner of the bar. * Dennis Reynolds - Dennis is Dee's twin brother, and a co-owner of the bar. * Frank Reynolds - Frank is Dennis and Dee's legal father, and a co-owner of the bar. * Charlie Kelly - Charlie is a friend of Mac and Dennis and co-owner of the bar * Dee Reynolds - Dee is just the bartender, and doesn't own a stake in the pub. Physical Layout Paddy's Pub is dominated by a long wooden bar. The entrance to the bar is in the front. In the back is a pool table, and a door to an office. A green door leading to an alley can be found between the bar and the pool table. The pub contains an attic, which can be accessed through a series of vents. The vents also lead to the rooftop. (The Gang Gets Held Hostage) There is also a basement, which has been used as a training room for Charlie (Hundred Dollar Baby), a sweat shop (The Aluminum Monster vs. Fatty Magoo), as a shooting gallery (Gun Fever), and as a gambling parlor (The Gang Gives Back). The basement has a rat problem, which forces Charlie to trap and kill the rats. (Charlie Goes America All Over Everybody's Ass, Charlie Kelly: King of the Rats) Paddy's Pub also has a decrepit bathroom. Cleaning the bathroom is considered Charlie Work. (Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom) The bar is heated by a furnace, which Charlie uses to burn the trash and which gives the bar a smoky trash-like smell. (The Great Recession) Schemes The bar has been converted into a series of specialty bars, as part of various schemes to make money: * A gay bar (The Gang Gets Racist) * An underage bar (Underage Drinking: A National Concern) * A lawless bar and gambling parlor (Charlie Goes America All Over Everybody's Ass) Each specialty bar is wildly successful, until the scheme spirals out of control and the Gang decides to revert the bar back to its usual, unsuccessful ways. In the episode How Mac Got Fat '', flashbacks reveal that at one point the bar became wildly successful for no apparent reason, but by the time Mac is telling his story, the bar is back to its usual status of being the hangout for a few assorted bums. Events The bar has also hosted a number of specialty events: * A venue for a talent show during the annual Philadelphia Pub Crawl. (The Gang Solves the North Korea Situation) * A dance competition hosted by the radio station Q102 and the Q-Crew. (The Gang Dances Their Asses Off) * A modeling competition. (America's Next Top Paddy's Billboard Model Contest) * A performance by the bands ''Electric Dream Machine, Chemical Toilet, and surprise guest Lil' Kev. (Sweet Dee's Dating a Retarded Person) Promotions The bar has engaged in several promotions to get people in the bar. * A radio promotion tied to a dance competition, where the prize was the bar itself. (The Gang Dances Their Asses Off) * A paper currency named "Paddy's Dollars" modeled after Dave & Busters, where free currency was given away in an attempt to get people to spend money at the bar. (The Great Recession) Notes * The name "Paddy's Pub" is used in the title of two episodes: 's Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia and 's Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens. * According to Dee, there have been many stabbings at Paddy's; Dennis feels unsafe there every day. However, stabbings have been down as of . (Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia) * Control over Paddy's is unclear. In , Frank promoted Charlie and demoted other members of the Gang. In 's The Great Recession, Dennis and Mac fired both Charlie and Dee. Mac and Dennis consider themselves to be the "management" of the bar, and go to regular steak dinners with Frank at Dave and Buster's. (The Great Recession) Category:Places